


Heat of the Moment

by BooBalooPants



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drama, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Fluff and Angst, M/M, They're getting there, adam doesn't care and just wants some sexy times, almost established relationship, paranoid gaston, such drunk much confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:26:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooBalooPants/pseuds/BooBalooPants
Summary: Gaston is annoyed/concerned by many things, including: Adam, the idea of love, and also Lefou.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Adam/Gaston. AU. Set post Long fic (Forest of Beasts). Gift fic.  
> Also an excuse to get some bad embarrassing fluff out of my system. I can't resist those boys!

 

Gaston was fairly drunk.

He knew this because the tavern walls seemed much softer, and the voices around him had dimmed into hums of white noise. Besides that, Adam's breath was much closer and warmer than it really should have been.

Adam kissed him roughly at the bottom of the stairway, and perhaps someone might have noticed them, but it didn't matter much in the moment.

“...I know where we can go,” Gaston said, as Adam's mouth became fiercer and the heat became unbearable.

Being inebriated was not necessary at all in feeding his attraction to Adam (as it happened, he was constantly and hopelessly besotted by the prince anyway), but the alcohol did help him forget the problems that came along with it.

Temporarily, at least.

“ _Show me_ ,” Adam demanded, against his mouth.

Gaston nodded slowly up the tavern stairway, with a vague smirk.

The trouble was he was still trying to get to grips with the idea; he and Adam, a _prince and a hunter_...it was all kind of beyond him. Dare he admit it, he might have been _incredibly_ out of his depth.

Sometimes he realised it would be easier to just give it up. To try and remember his old self, and save a diminishing reputation, perhaps. He still had his pick of all and any of the girls in the town that he fancied (except Belle, of course), so it wasn't like he was short of any offers there.

They all still watched him with large eyes and hopeful smiles, and sometimes he thought about that easy way out again.

“ _Come on_ ,” Adam caught his wrist.

But instead (and as usual) he just let Adam kiss him again, and then lead the way upstairs to an empty bedroom, where the blur of flesh and heat were waiting for him.

Gaston sunk automatically to his knees, right in front of Adam. He fumbled, drunkenly, with the prince's breeches.

Adam shook his head. “I can't wait for that.”

Gaston smirked up at him, in some dazed surprise. “What-”

He didn't get very far, since Adam was already pulling him bodily onto the bed, his face tinged with colour and impatience as he tore at clothes like some rabid creature. It was amusing (and very flattering) for just a few moments, before Gaston felt his legs hitching wide apart, and he blinked up at the ceiling with a surprised gasp.

It was hard to forget; Adam was still quite the beast, in a few different ways.

Then there were scrabbling fingers and limbs that rocked both bed and body, and the world burst into light beneath Gaston's eyes, more than a few times.

The tremors of heartbeat were the loudest thing on the earth for a good while afterwards.

“...I think I love you,” Gaston grumbled, thoughtlessly.

He wasn't present enough to recall Adam's response, and far too tired and sore and blissful for anything like that, anyway. He yawned and closed his eyes, rolling onto his side instead.

“Sweet dreams, dear hunter,” Adam's voice was close to his ear.

Gaston curled closer, into the heat of his body.

“...night.”

 

8

8

 

As the night settled and began to turn into morning, Gaston roused and recalled moments of intense weakness with a groan.

He opened his eyes to the stream of sunlight, cast all across the bed. Covers were askew and twisted, like the aftermath of a wild storm. It wasn't an inaccurate description, and Gaston winced, as he attempted to gather his senses back together, along with the rest of his discarded pride.

Adam was awake and smiling at him, though. That wasn't fair.

“Did you sleep well?” 

Gaston huffed and tossed onto his side, away from him. “I guess so.”

There were too many limbs, still entangled all around his own. It was too much now, in the harsh light of morning.

“Okay,” Adam said.

Another pause, and a few precious moments for Gaston to recover some more of himself. _Remember_ himself again.

He budged a bit further away, prying an arm off of him.

“Is something wrong?” Adam sounded concerned. That wasn't fair, either.

Gaston's mouth moved in an imagined response. In his mind it was nasty and poisonous, and he could envision himself getting up and just walking away, as if the night had meant nothing at all.

Instead his breath caught, and he stared at the oaken wall.

“It's too hot in here,” he said.

"Is it? I hadn't really noticed."

"Well it is," Gaston said sullenly. He hesitated. "You should probably go soon. Or people are going to see you.”

The bed shifted, accompanying the prince's soft sigh.

“Hm. I suppose. It's a pity, though.”

He sounded careless, and the hand that brushed across Gaston's hip matched it too.

Gaston flinched. “I mean it.”

The press of fingers lingered on him just a moment longer, as if testing Gaston's words, and then Adam's sigh became more pronounced.

“Very well,” he said. “If that's what you want.”

Guilt twanged at Gaston's chest, but he was still quite good at ignoring that sort of thing when he needed to.

The bed creaked again, and he watched the shape of a silhouette move against the wall as the prince sat up. The shadow of an arm raking through a mane of hair, and then the hummed sound of a joyful tune as Adam got dressed.

It was as if he was living in another world, completely oblivious to their predicament.

No, it wasn't that. _He just didn't care._

Gaston huffed again, pulling the sheets up and around his exposed body like a guard.

“You can come to me this evening,” Adam said, after a minute.“I'll have my staff prepare us a feast. It could be fun. What do you say?”

Gaston didn't say anything.

He closed his eyes, pretending for an instant that he'd refused the offer. But even the idea of it was too difficult.

“-and Mrs. Potts has been asking after you, you know. She's a very eager host, and would really enjoy some guests. Probably wants to get some use out of that poor neglected kitchen...”

“Adam...”

“And I'm sure that Lumière would be delighted by the prospect. I know you don't like them knowing about us, but it hardly matters to them, nor to me-”

“ _Adam._ ”

“...yes?”

Gaston cleared his throat with some difficulty. “I can't.”

“What?” Adam sounded like he might be smiling, in disbelief. “Of course you can. I already told you, it's no trouble for you to stay at the castle. In fact I would rather prefer if you did.”

Gaston kept his eyes on the silhouette, stark against the light on the wall. He didn't want to turn around and know the prince's expression.

“No. I mean...we can't actually do this anymore.”

“'This'?” Adam's tone became as stilled as his shadow. “Gaston, don't be ridiculous. What are you-”

“ _Don't_ ,” Gaston shrugged the reaching hand off his shoulder.

He was shocked by his own vehemence, and he wanted to apologise for it. He swallowed down the urge and closed his eyes instead. Blocking out the shape of the prince might help.

It didn't help at all, and he only saw Adam's face, moving in his mind's eye. Upset and confused in the same way Gaston suddenly felt.

“Fine,” Adam didn't sound angry, only resigned.

Somehow it was much worse.

The bed moved again as a weight lifted, and Gaston kept his eyes shut, burying his head some more into the pillows.

Perhaps he could just wait for the door to open and then close again, and listen as footsteps faded off into complete silence. Then he might be able to pick up what was left of his old self, and start again.

He could forget complications that arose with beasts that turned into princes, and then insisted on demolishing his heart in the most _wonderful_ ways.

He could forget all of that, eventually. He was Gaston after all, and he was so good at _so many things_.

Yes, he could forget the prince. _Easy._

The door hadn't opened yet, though.

“I do love you, you know.”

Such a casual admission, Gaston thought he must be hearing things.

He opened his eyes. “...what?”

“You heard.”

Gaston sat up, perhaps unwillingly. He rubbed his eyes, and then turned what he hoped was a severe glare in Adam's direction.

The prince was standing right in front of him, face set into a familiar determination that always made Gaston want to sneer, because it was far too much like himself.

They were both too stubborn by half.

“...hah. You _love_ me?” Gaston repeated the words, spitefully. His voice cracked a bit, though. “You're insane.”

Adam raised a brow.

“Yes, well. I admit it's a rather poor decision on my part. But there's no accounting for taste, is there? Especially not mine, apparently.”

Gaston rubbed his head, absolving the threat of a headache that had nothing to do with a hangover.

“You...you can't,” he decided, after a moment. “You can't say that.”

“Why ever not?” Adam's laugh was incredulous.

Gaston clenched his jaw. “Because...because it isn't _fair_.”

He sounded petulant, even to himself. He didn't need to look at Adam to know that he was smirking at him.

“Well, I'm sorry about that. But I can, and I _do,”_ the prince said matter of factly. _“_ So you're just going to have to deal with it.”

Gaston scowled, but only at the bed sheets. They were still warm with Adam's fading heat, and Gaston already missed it too much.

He recalled some more remnants of last night with a terrible longing, but he wasn't drunk anymore, and so everything seemed sharper now, and much more real.

He bunched the sheets up tight into his fist.

“Well, I don't think I _can_ deal with it.”

The admittance made his cheeks burn, and it was the sort of humiliation that shouldn't have been there at all.

_Damn his relentless pride._

Adam scoffed at him.

“That's utter nonsense, Gaston. You can do _anything_. A fact that you like to remind me of daily, actually.”

Gaston sneered at the bed. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Stop flattering me. You're too good at it.”

Adam laughed. “As if your ego needs _that_ , you magnificent pain.”

His lips arced up as he pressed a hand on Gaston's chest, and then pushed him down into the bed.

Gaston didn't really mind. It was a mild relief, if anything.

He looked at the ceiling, only to avoid Adam's gaze.

“If I'm such a 'magnificent' pain, why do you still stick around, dear old beast?”

“Oh _Gaston_. Please keep up,” Adam sighed. “Didn't I already tell you why?”

His expression mingled between amusement and something much softer, and Gaston wanted to resent it, but annoyingly he couldn't quite.

“I...” he searched around for the appropriate response, but words wouldn't come to him. It wasn't surprising; he'd never had much use for them when it came to situations like this.

He was at a loss, and he turned his head away, not wanting to look at Adam anymore. Meeting with that empathetic gaze only reminded him of moments that shouldn't have mattered, and yet they still made his heart feel like it'd been bruised too many times over.

He pouted at the wall.

“I already told you...it’s not fair.”

“Hah,” Adam tilted his head gently back, so that their eyes met again. “Silly hunter. Why are you still so damn stubborn?”

“You are too.”

“I know,” Adam's smile stretched a bit. “We're a good match, aren't we?”

Gaston grimaced. He was a little more braced this time, but it still didn't fully prepare him (it never did), as Adam leaned the rest of the way down.

The prince kissed him deeply, and in a way that invited much more than that. Gaston complied almost at once; there were hands pinning his wrists, and he could already feel his resolve leaving him, as it always did in the heat of the moment.

It was never a terrible feeling. Just the inevitable reminder that he wasn't going to be able to take that ‘easy way out’ after all, no matter how much he kidded himself otherwise.

Falling for Adam was irritating like that.

The heat between them became much harsher, and then there was a knock at the door.

Gaston leapt upright, head meeting painfully with Adam's, and they both cursed and panicked for a few seconds after.

“Who is that?” Gaston hissed, scrambling to make himself look half-decent.

“I don't know,” Adam rubbed his head, mouth flickering another smile. His bright eyes looked indulgently up and down Gaston's body. “One of your many adoring lady friends, maybe?”

“ _Haha_. Extremely funny,” Gaston said, and looked fearfully at the door when it knocked again. He pulled on his shirt with another string of curses.

“I wasn't joking,” Adam said. “Your entire fan club practically lives here, remember.”

“ _Adam_ -”

“Gaston?” it was Lefou's voice, on the other side of the door. “Are you in there?”

“Oh. It's one of your many adoring _gentlemen_ friends,” Adam corrected himself. “Silly me.”

Gaston nudged him in the side. “ _Please_. Just be quiet.”

He watched as the door handle began to turn with a new sort of horror, before his limbs kicked into some manic survival mode. He pounced on the door just before it could open.

“What do you want?” he said through his teeth.

“Oh, so you _are_ there! I was looking all over the town for you. Weren't we going hunting today?”

Gaston looked shortly over his shoulder. Adam seemed to have disappeared from sight.

“I was...I just...overslept. That's all.”

“Oh, rough night, was it?” Lefou chuckled. “Yeah, it was a good one on your end, if I remember rightly.”

Indignation briefly overran common sense, and Gaston flung the door open with a fixed glare on Lefou.

“It was a perfectly _normal_ night, Lefou. I don't know what you're even talking about.”

“I see...” Lefou looked confused. “Uh, well. Anyway. I figured I might find you here since you weren't at your house, and I just thought-”

“Never mind that,” Gaston interrupted. He raked a hand through his hair, his conscience twitching with guilt when he looked properly at his old friend. He cleared his throat. “So, we're going hunting today? I suppose I'll see you later, then.”

“That's great!” Lefou beamed, and then seemed to reconsider. “You can always invite Adam along. I bet he'd enjoy it.”

Gaston stared at him, feeling his face heat up. “...what?”

“The prince _,_ ” Lefou's smile was careful but knowing. Then he looked past Gaston, into the bedroom. “I figured he'd be here, since last night you were both-”

“Stop figuring things!” Gaston snapped, pushing Lefou quickly out the room. He slammed the door in his face and leaned back against it with a heavy sigh. “.. _.godamnit_.”

“I'll meet you at the edge of town, usual place?” Lefou sounded pleased about something, for whatever reason.

 _“Yes, fine._ Now get out of here, Lefou.”

Gaston waited with baited breath, until extremely sure that Lefou was out of earshot. Then he rolled his eyes at the ceiling, slackening against the door some more.

“You can come out now. Not that it matters anymore.”

Adam's head poked out from under the bed.

“Heh. Your friend Lefou isn't quite the fool after all, is he?”

Gaston snorted. “He's a _nosy_ fool, that's what he is. How could he have found out? This is a _nightmare._ ”

Adam stood up, smiling serenely. He had no concern for such things as reputation, apparently.

"Don't be so dramatic. He's known for ages."

Gaston stared at him. "Thank you for letting me know," he said, through an angry grin. 

Adam shrugged. 

“You know, I wouldn't mind taking up Lefou's invitation. Would you mind much if I joined you both today?”

Gaston shook his head. He sat down on the edge of the bed, briefly massaging his head in his hands.

“Do whatever you like. It's not like I can stop you.”

Adam sat down next to him.

“Do you want to stop me?”

His voice was edged with concern, and perhaps something else too.

Gaston couldn't help but look back at him, with tired regret.

“Of course I don't want to stop you,” he sighed again, and it was uneven. “That's the entire problem, isn't it?”

Adam's mouth moved into a softer smile. “You have some strange ideas about problems, Gaston.”

The prince curved a hand around Gaston's, and Gaston stared between it and Adam's face, knowing he was right.

It _was_ strange, and it wasn't really a problem at all.

He knew it, as he let Adam push him the rest of the way back into the bed. And then, as he turned his head into a wanted kiss, he remembered and realised other things too.

... _I think I love you._

 _Oh_. And he wasn't even drunk anymore.

_How annoying._

“Anyway, I think you were right,” Adam said suddenly.

“Obviously. I always am,” Gaston said, then paused. “...erm. About what?”

“I really _must_ be insane.”

Gaston tried to frown at him. “...I think we both must be.”

Adam's laughter became something else, and Gaston felt himself wanting to laugh too; between the press of the mouth on his own, and a giddy sensation that was almost like drunkenness, although it felt much better than that.

“I mean it,” Adam told him. “I do love you rather a lot, you know.”

Gaston disguised his smile around a sneer.

“Hah. Who could blame you?”

“ _Arrogant bastard_ ,” Adam said, and then crushed his mouth in another, much more unforgiving kiss.

Gaston supposed, through a wanting moan, that he'd had that coming to him.

… _I think I love you._

Within the sober brightness of morning, where everything truly was so much clearer and sharper, it felt pretty good to realise that he actually did. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
